


A Princess's Duty

by LizHollow



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, botw, just a short little something, just getting out thoughts, not even really a plot, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizHollow/pseuds/LizHollow
Summary: Following the ceremony recognizing Link as the master of the Sword That Seals the Darkness, Zelda questions her role due to her inability to awaken her powers.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 24





	A Princess's Duty

_ Duty _ .  _ Responsibility _ .

Words Zelda heard her whole life.

She looked before her at the four Champions and one small knight, garbed in the royal colors, and sighed. This, too, had been her responsibility: gathering all the Champions together and preparing them to lead the Divine Beasts, though only so long as it did not interfere with her  _ other _ duties.

Duties she could not fulfill no matter how hard she tried. Deep down, she wondered if she even wanted the power she was told she must awaken. It could mean life or death in the battle against Calamity Ganon, and yet… was it worth it?

“Why so glum, Little Bird?”

Zelda snapped out of whatever darkness took hold of her. Such thoughts did nothing to aid in the fight against the prophesied monster.

It was supposed to be a happy day. They were one step closer to overcoming the grim future awaiting them, for the Champions were all gathered, and the Sword That Seals the Darkness had been unearthed by her own chosen knight. All the Champions gathered earlier that afternoon for the ceremony recognizing the swordsman.

The event had been proposed by Daruk, and the King agreed to it in hopes that recognizing the one chosen by the sword would help awaken Zelda’s buried powers, too. The Champions were gathered, the sword at the ready, and now there was but one final piece to the puzzle yet to be solved.

Zelda smiled at Urbosa to mask her uncertainty. The ceremony had not gone as planned. She felt nothing different, except more self-pity she could not dismiss no matter how hard she told herself to fight it.

“It’s nothing.”

She let her gaze wander over to where the little knight stood. What had he done to deserve such duty and responsibility? He was born a commoner, the talented son of a royal knight who blended in with all the others. Did that talent bear a curse rather than a blessing?

Or was it Zelda’s own  _ lack _ of talent that prevented her from mastering her own fate?

“There’s still time, you know.” Urbosa crossed her arms and followed Zelda’s gaze toward the Hylian boy. “We all have yet to master the Divine Beasts. Link still stumbles when he swings that blade. You are not the only one who has growing to do.”

“Just the only one who has even yet to start.” Zelda curled her fingers around the handle of the Sheikah Slate in her hand. “This is the only hint I have, and even its power eludes me. What if I am not meant to be anything more than what I already am?”

“Give it time. You’ll find your path.”

Urbosa spoke confidently, as if she knew, though Zelda did not quite share the sentiment. All the same, the young princess nodded. It was what everyone kept telling her. All except the king, who pushed her harder every day to master the talent that every princess before her had with ease.

“There is nothing more to be done today, so wallowing in a corner by yourself will fail to solve anything,” Urbosa continued. She put a hand on Zelda’s shoulder and gently pushed so the princess stumbled forward in the direction of the other Champions. “Go mingle with others your age and take your mind off things.”

Zelda looked back at Urbosa, who already headed off in the same direction to snag Daruk away from the other Champions. That left Mipha, Revali, and Link standing in awkward silence, as Daruk had been the one to guide the entirety of whatever conversation they had been having.

“Princess,” Mipha said, standing up taller as Zelda approached.

Link, the wielder of the Sword That Seals the Darkness, dropped to his knees at Zelda’s approach. Always so formal. How would Zelda ever hope to get along with a boy like that? Even Impa, her own advisor, treated her more like a friend.

“None of you are dancing,” Zelda began, trying to think of something to lighten the atmosphere around them. The ball had been orchestrated in their honor, after all, following the ceremony recognizing Link. The king hesitated in allowing it, though he reluctantly admitted some joviality was needed in times like these with a dark prophecy lingering over their heads.

“The idea of having a ball right now while we should be preparing is imprudent at best,” Revali said. “And I detest dancing.”

As Link rose, Zelda noticed he held a small plate overflowing with a tower of food that teetered dangerously to one side. For a boy with a stature such as his to have an appetite like that seemed unnatural somehow.

“I love dancing,” Mipha said quietly, taking Zelda’s attention away from the leaning tower of hor d'oeuvres. “But…” Mipha’s gaze flitted towards Link as she trailed off.

If Zelda commanded it, surely Link would obey. “Then, why don’t you—”

“Well, while I do abhor the idea of flitting around like a fool on the ground, I admit that I do have quite a knack for dancing,” Revali interrupted before Zelda could finish. He held his wing out toward Mipha, who stumbled backward at the unexpected gesture.

It was likely out of politeness that Mipha accepted, as she frowned whilst she walked off arm-in-arm with the Rito Champion. That left Zelda standing beside her own knight, a common experience, yet never so awkward as now, especially given today.

Link rarely said a word to the princess. She did not know if it was out of respect for her position or simply that he lacked anything worthwhile to say, but either way, any conversation she had with him was usually one-sided. The few times he had addressed her, he spoke so quietly that she strained to hear him in a room alone.

Zelda watched the couples spin on the dancefloor. Revali struggled to find the rhythm despite his bragging, but such awkwardness had brought a smile to Mipha’s face. Beyond the pair, Urbosa and Daruk danced more charismatically than any Zelda had seen before—not at all in beat with the music but with more laughter and merriment than the others in the room.

Zelda cleared her throat and looked out of the corner of her eye at Link. He seemed to swallow one of his appetizers whole.

“So…” The princess hooked the Sheikah Slate on the belt that hung around her waist, which she promised her father she would  _ not _ wear to the party. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to separate from it. “What do you think of the other Champions?”

Link stuffed what appeared to be an entire stuffed-spicy pepper in his mouth and did not wince at the stinging flavor that Zelda knew accompanied it. While he chewed, he shrugged, which appeared to be as much of an answer as Zelda could get out of him without more prompting.

“I heard you are friends with Mipha. You met when you were younger, correct?” This question received the same simple nod. “She seems kind. I wonder if taking on the role of Champion will be too much for her.”

“She can do it.”

The sound of Link’s voice—never what she expected—gave Zelda pause. If he spoke, those were words worth hearing.

Link believed in Mipha. Did he, she wondered, believe in her, too?

It was a question Zelda could not bring herself to ask. She continued onto the next Champion. “Revali, on the other hand… well, I would not call him kind, but he does seem most reliable. Are you getting along with him?”

The nod surprised her. From the interactions she had seen of Link and Revali, certainly the latter seemed not to care too much for the former. Link always appeared indifferent. Apparently, Link interpreted those interactions in other ways.

“And Daruk. I know little about him compared to the others and yet I sense a great spirit from him. He seems to have taken a shine to you, as well.” Zelda paused, recalling something unusual from a recent visit to the Goron territory. “The other day, when you accompanied me to Goron City, he asked you something. If you don’t mind my asking, what was it?”

“He challenged me to an eating contest.”

Zelda frowned. “Pardon?” She had been curious as to what the two would discuss, but she hadn’t expected this.

“He ordered two prime rock roasts for next week and wants to see who can finish faster.”

“Oh my. You didn’t accept, did you? That is hardly palatable for a Hylian…”

Link did not respond to this inquiry, suggesting that he had, indeed, accepted the challenge. Zelda sighed. She had not noticed the pile of food on his dish shrinking throughout the conversation until now. Perhaps he  _ would  _ defeat the Great Daruk.

She decided to change the subject. “As for Urbosa, I do not question her loyalty in all this. I’ve known her for a long time. She was friends with my mother.” Zelda reached up and touched the thin gilded headband pushing back her hair, her fingertips brushing the raised intricate patterns. This had been her mother’s, too.

“She’s strong,” Link said.

“More than strong.  _ Devoted _ . She is the perfect chief of the Gerudo, while I—” Zelda cut herself off and let her arm fall back to her side. “I feel lucky that she was chosen to pilot Vah Naboris. I have much to learn from her.”

Silence again. She would never expect Link to understand, so why did she let her hopes get up that he would?

Finally, though, he broke the silence. “You are devoted, too. To Hyrule.”

Zelda brushed her hair behind her ear. “Ah. No. I love it, of course, but if I was truly devoted, I would have figured out how to harness my power by now.”

“Is it that simple?”

The princess looked out at the pairs on the dancefloor again. Hylians, Gerudo, Goron, Zora, Rito, and Sheikah, all here together. The people who composed Hyrule, the people Zelda would one day rule, did not always coexist so harmoniously. But here they were, united against a common enemy, ready to follow a king and his daughter into battle should it come to that.

She told herself she would protect them no matter the cost. So  _ why _ would that cursed power not awaken? Was she not devoted enough? Did she not perform her duties as she ought? Did she slack off on her responsibilities too much?

“I suppose not,” Zelda said.

“Then in the meantime…” Link set the small plate, now empty, on the windowsill behind them and then held out his hand.

Zelda stared at it for a moment, unsure at first of what exactly he meant. Then, when it hit her, she hesitated. Was it truly all right for her to do this? If she ignored her duties for one night, would the prophecy come to pass?

But Link was right. Awakening her powers was not as simple as it sounded. And if not tonight…

Zelda slipped her hand into Link’s. Perhaps for tonight, she could set her duties and responsibilities aside and enjoy what was right in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt like writing. I had an idea for awhile and kind of just wanted to get it out. Not perfect, not even really a plot, but just something I felt like doing.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
